RusAme Drabbles to Soothe the Soul
by AlluraMcCubbins
Summary: Collection of varied RussiaxAmerica-themed stories written by an-ice-cream-island-malt and myself. Some may not be suitable for all audiences. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Story 1

_**"A dream is an answer to a question we haven't yet learned how to ask."**_

Ivan poked his head out the door. "Hm? Oh, Fredka. What is it?"

Alfred felt uneasy, his palms sweating and his legs shaking, as he tried his best to flash a greeting smile. "H-Hey, R-Russia, dude, umm... How you doing?"

Russia raised a pale brow. "Fine enough..." 'What was he doing here, being so civil?' he wondered.

'Get a hold of yourself! You're _the hero_, remember?!' Alfred mentally shouted at himself. He gulped and forced himself to speak, his face quickly beginning to heat up. "W-Well... You know what day tomorrow is, right?"

"The fourteenth? Da, it is a holiday in your country, correct?" It's not as if the Russian knew much about it.

Alfred laughed nervously, only _now_ realizing that Valentine's Day wasn't very known outside his country. "Uh, yeah! It's Valentine's Day. You know, when people celebrate their love and shit..." he cleared his throat, his ears turning red, "So... I was wondering... If..."

Love? "If...?"

"...Fuck, this is harder than I thought..." Alfred exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "Here, just take the damn thing." Face flushed, he pushed a bouquet of freshly-cut sunflowers in the Russian's face.

Ivan blinked. It was a fairly large bouquet, filled with the yellow flowers whose bright, glossy petals stood in stark contrast to the snow.

"...Well?" Alfred questioned, "Aren't you gonna take it?" He said this not meeting the Russian's gaze. He was way too embarrassed.

"Fredka..." he breathed, quietly taking the flowers. "They're lovely. But... Why?" A holiday gift? Based on love no less? They'd never been particularly close, not even in recent years. So why...?

Alfred glared at a nearby snowman. "Hmpf... Why, indeed?" He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Not really sure. I stopped at Wal-Mart a few days ago and bought them just 'cause. I didn't want them to wilt and I heard you liked them. So... maybe I thought I could use this opportunity to say... I'm sorry."

Russia was reasonably surprised. An apology too? From _Alfred_ of all people? What was the world coming to...? "What?"

"God, are you deaf?" he chuckled. "I came to apologize... For being a douche in the past. I just figured that if the bullcrap about the world ending this year was real, I might as well say I'm sorry."

He didn't actually believe that, did he? Russia chuckled at the thought of his former rival running crazy through the streets with his people on the twenty-first. Nonetheless, he was touched. "Fredka..."

He smiled sheepishly up at Ivan. "Well, yeah... That's about it. ...Maybe." He simply stood there awkwardly, shivering in the cold. "Dude, your country's a damn freezer..."

"You can come in you know. No one said you had to stand outside."

"Eh... Sure, why not." He stepped inside, taking his coat off and hanging it. He looked around. "Nice crib. Although, I must admit I imagined it... creepier."

'Crib'? Russia rolled his eyes. Goodness, America and his slang. "Well, you usually associate anything with me to be 'creepy'."

"Not everything," he said absently, "Whenever I think of warmth, you come to mind." It took him a few seconds to realize what he'd just said. He blushed heavily. "E-Eh! I mean-!"

Ivan smirked. "Oh...?"

Alfred hid his face from Ivan, turning away from him. "Nothing. I said nothing."

"Ah, ah, ah," the Russian man taunted, turning the other's face around, "What was that~?"

Alfred scrunched up his face, closing his eyes, cheeks rosy. "I didn't say anything!"

"Da, you didn't say 'anything'; you said something about 'warmth'."

"Tch," Alfred muttered, slowly opening his blue eyes and staring into violet ones. "Fine, you win... When I think of warmth, I think of you." He puffed out his cheeks, looking away.

Russia blinked again. The _last_ thing he'd associate himself with was warm. Or peaceful. Or mentally stable. Oh, and definitely not overweight. "Why is that?"

Alfred shrugged. "I guess that, since you live in such a cold country, you'd have to be warm not to freeze to death."

Genuinely touched, Ivan was speechless for a moment. Alfred was actually capable of being... more than civil with him.

Alfred made a funny face. "What? Did the cat get your tongue, little mouse?" He chuckled internally: Russia was anything _but_ little.

Russia ignored the attempted joke. "Alfred, why're you really here? It's not as if we casually visit each other." And the flowers! It wasn't just an apology, he could feel it.

"What do you mean?" Alfred lied, covering it up with a grin. 'Damn... He's onto me.'

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Fredka," he said stepping closer, "You should know better than to lie to me, yes?"

He gulped, getting nervous from their proximity. "L-Lie? I ain't lying..."

"Fredka-"

"What is it?"

"Tell me the truth."

"...The truth, huh?" Alfred looked at his feet, stepping back. "The reason I'm here... Is to tell you something important."

Of _course_ it wasn't just that. That's his fault for thinking it'd be something more. "What is it then?" Ivan sighed, folding his arms.

"I-It's not easy to say..." Alfred clenched his fists as he stared intently at Russia.

"Well, you're already going." If he had some political reason for being here, couldn't he just spit it out? He had things to do.

He cleared his throat again awkwardly. "W-Well... I umm..." he sighed. "LET'S JUST SAY I LIKE SOMEONE, OKAY?!"

"Your point?" Advice? Really?

"Ugh, stupid Commie..." he muttered under his breath, "Do you want to know who I have a crush on?"

"Not particularly." And of all people to ask advice from, why him? He was busy!

Alfred glared, removing his glasses and setting them inside his pocket. "Then I guess I'll just have to show you..." Swiftly, he took a bold step forward and wrapped his arms around the Russian's torso, burying his flaming face in his broad chest.

Ivan stumbled back from the blow. "Wha...?"

"Mm."

**_Oh_**. "Fredka, what...?"

"MMMM."

"I-I'm confused... Are you trying to say you...?"

Alfred finally looked up at Ivan, displaying an angry expression as tears welled up in his eyes. "Goddammit, fucking idiot! Do you still not-" he sniffed, "-get it?!"

**_Shit_**. "Hold on a minute- I didn't know you even _felt_ this way!"

"I THOUGHT I'D MADE IT PRETTY OBVIOUS! The anonymous letters, the flowers, the friggin' airplane writing a friggin' poem in the sky!"

"_Nyet_." He grabbed his shoulders. "Don't start panicking, don't-" he blinked. "The _what_?!"

Alfred sniffed. "D-Didn't you get any of the things I sent you...?"

"No, no, I got the _letters_, but the plane was _yours_?!"

Alfred nodded, looking quite childish and innocent without his glasses on.

'So that wasn't sestra...' "Well, uh..."

Alfred then let go of Ivan, facing away from him. "I'm sorry... I never should've done this. It's just... I-I'm really afraid of losing you... Stupid dream..."

"Wait-" Ivan grabbed his shoulder again, though this time more shakily.

"...What is it?" Alfred said hesitantly.

"It's not-" he sighed. "It's not that I _didn't_ like them, it's just... A little surprising its _you_."

Alfred snorted. "Figures. A couple of months ago I wouldn't have believed it either. But that damn dream..."

"Dream...?"

He sighed. "Yeah... I had a really weird dream some time ago. In which, you kinda didn't exist. Everyone acted like they'd never met you; only I could remember you. And I couldn't find you. And that's when I realized just how much I actually... care about you." He mumbled the last part.

'_There goes his damned heart again...!_' "After... After all the years of threats and war..."

Alfred shook his head. "That wasn't us, and you know it. It was cynical, old men's business. They brainwashed us into thinking that way."

Fair enough. But even so, the thought of that decades-long game of chicken made guilt pool into his stomach. "..."

"Ivan?"

Well, if all of this was true... Where do they go from here? Hell, Ivan didn't even know how _he_ felt about all this. So sudden...

Alfred sighed and hung his head, suddenly very tired. "I knew this wasn't a good idea..." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

The thought of America leaving made something snap in him. "W-Wait."

Alfred obeyed and stopped walking, hand on knob. "...Yeah?"

He sighed. "You're... You're serious? About all this?" The answer was pretty obvious, but he needed to hear it out loud.

Alfred turned around and walked towards Ivan, his mind having lost all type of control over his body. He took the Russian's face between his hands and planted a light kiss on his lips. "Does this answer your question?" he said, flushed, once he'd pulled back.

It most certainly did. Russia's face blushed at the suddenness of the kiss, and his words went dry. Then without warning, he suddenly attacked Alfred's lips with his own.

A little yelp escaped Alfred's lips before they were overcome by Ivan's gentle yet cold ones. His immediate reaction was to close his eyes and enjoy this small moment of intimacy, even if it were to be short-lived.

Eventually, Ivan's mind caught up with his actions and he pulled away slowly, face flushed and thoughts racing a mile a minute because he just kissed Alfred, _he just kissed Alfred_, and-

And Alfred simply stood there, smiling like the idiot he was, content beyond reason. "Heh... Hehe..."

"You... What was that about? I don't..."

Al's face fell once he'd become aware of their current situation. "Aw, shit! I-I'm so sorry! I... Crap, I shouldn't have even come."

Though a bit delayed, Russia's arm reached out to grab the hood of America's bomber jacket before he could reach the door. "Hold on a minute! You're not just going to _leave _after that!"

"Eek!" he exclaimed as he was pulled back. "...But I thought you regretted it...?"

**_Regret?_** He was feeling a lot of things right now but it certainly wasn't regret. "_Nyet_, Fredka. I just-" He sighed.

They just stood there awkwardly, Alfred looking at Ivan and Ivan looking at the floor. "...?"

"Listen, Alfred, this is just a lot to process. Especially in only a few minutes! But all of this is making me realize... I might care for you as well."

His eyes lit up and he grinned, hope quickly returning to him. "R-Really?! You mean it?"

"D-Da..." Alright, that was painless enough, but... "So... we've both admitted it. Now what?"

Alfred's mouth was open to say something but nothing came out. "Ah..."

"What is it... young people do in your country after they admit... things like this?" Russia hated to admit it, but he'd never paid enough attention to his own people to know how they went about doing it.

"Hmm..." Alfred thought, "Well, they like, go on dates and stuff. After a few or when they feel ready, the guy asks the girl to be his girlfriend..." He flushed as he began imagining how weird his relationship with Ivan would be, if they even got that far.

"I see..." he gulped nervously. "So that means you think we should try this 'dating' thing...?" He wasn't very well versed in these sorts of things. Was it like a party of sorts? Where do you even go?

"Uh... Yeah, that'd be nice. We could go to the movies, or to the mall and eat, or we could even go to a park and skate or ride bicycles! Only problem is... W-Who's the girl?" He was beet red by now.

"T-There has to be a girl in this...?"

"Well, not _necessarily_ but it would make it easier to like, assign roles or somethin'..."

"Oh..." Well _there_ was a problem. Both of them were about as feminine as France was abstinent. Did relationships really hang in the balance of these sorts of things?

"...I-I'm not sure how _this_ kind of relationship goes, though. I could ask someone..."

That might help. "Sure, but who...?"

"_That's_ where we need to think hard. Ah! Maybe Arthur will know!"

"Ah, he... Has someone...?"

The American shrugged. "Maybe. At least he's _had_."

Russia's eyebrows raised. "Had?"

"I'm pretty sure..."

He might have pried more, but he suddenly felt rather tired. "Well then."

Alfred yawned. "I'll ask him later." He went over to a sofa and lied down like he owned the place, completely unabashed.

"Hold on, you can't just-" Already out like a light. "... Forget it."

Alfred snored softly, already fast asleep.

Far beyond caring, Ivan placed the forgotten bouquet in a vase on his coffee table. Then, looking at America's sleeping form, silently climbed on the roomy couch beside him.

Alfred cuddled against Ivan, smiling with his eyes still closed. "See? I knew you'd be warm..."

* * *

**This story was written in 2012, hence the reference of the world coming to an end, thing that we all now know was total bollocks.** :)


	2. Story 2

**WARNING!**

**The following contains smut, which may not be suitable for all readers.**

**Read under your own risk.**

* * *

_**"Have you any idea why McDonald's is like a man's jizz?" **_

So Japan hadn't exaggerated.

Ivan sat, bored and poker-faced, in front of Alfred's over-sized flat screen, while the blond in question sat in sheer terror at the sight of cheesy monsters from one of his movies.

Alfred, on the other hand, was shaking, his teeth clattering. He took refuge behind a giant stuffed toy, feet up on the couch because he was scared. Luckily, Russia was by his side, so he knew he had someone to use as a shield when things got awful. His hand shakily grabbed some popcorn from the bowl between the two, popping it into his mouth.

The Russian rolled his eyes. "Fredka, it hasn't even shown up yet."

"Dude, you never know when the monster will appear!" Alfred retorted without taking his eyes off the screen, hugging the pillow tighter.

"Of course," he humored. If he was supposed to feel a lick of suspense or concern for the movie's teenagers' well-being, then certainly this producer needed to have his license revoked.

An eerie music started to play, which made Alfred yelp involuntarily. He sunk into the couch as far as he could. "Hey, Ivan..."

The man in question supposed this was to foreshadow the monster. Didn't the scenery already imply that? "Yes?"

"W-Will you hold my hand...?" Alfred stuttered, quickly adding, "No homo."

Another roll of his eyes, but Ivan complied nonetheless. This was the nation prepared for the zombie apocalypse?

Squeezing his hand tightly, Alfred breathed in and out, steeling himself for the impending shitstorm. He was so focused, he disregarded any thought of how his monster strength could be hurting the Russian beside him...

And God _damn_ Alfred had a grip. If it wasn't Ivan, nation or not, there would've been some fractured bones. The movie had barely started! Thankfully, the American couldn't see him smirk. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring...

"Julie...?" The girl onscreen called out stupidly. "Are you in here?"

At this line, Alfred gasped. "No!" he shouted at the screen, throwing the stuffed toy away, "No, Kelly! Don't do it, don't go in there, for fuck's sake!"

And so began the American ritual of yelling at television sets in the hopes the people inside would hear them. 'Kelly', of course, went in anyways and was greeted by the corpse of her best friend on the kitchen tile and a masked figure above her, brandishing a knife.

"You stupid bitch!" Alfred wailed, throwing a cushion from the couch at the TV with his free hand, "I told you not to go inside!"

"Alfred, is that not the point of the movie?"

"B-But!" he complained, finally looking at Ivan.

Ivan lost his words for a moment. The blond looked, surprisingly, terrified, clutching his hand like a lifeline. He sighed. "There's still more time left, da? Maybe the rest will make it out."

With a sigh, he sunk back into the couch, adrenaline levels decreasing. "Hope so..."

The movie progressed, however, with even more attempted gore and lackluster screen shots, Alfred's voice reaching higher and higher octaves. That is, until the last man standing was standing alone...

Alfred sniffed. "H-He's all alone... Poor guy... He couldn't even save his friends..." At this point, the American wasn't as scared. His expression had shifted into empathy and... sadness?

"..." Was it really that emotional for him? Ivan suddenly felt a little guilty for being amused at the other's expense. "... Alfred-"

Cue the monster rising from the floorboards.

Cue Ivan having an American wound around his torso.

A long and very diverse string of curses escaped Alfred's mouth. His previous emotional moment long forgotten, he'd ended up clinging to the ex-Commie, hiding his face in his chest.

Blood rushed to Russia's face: partially because of his and Alfred's proximity and partially because it had nowhere else to go at this point.

"Dude, this shit is so scary! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Alfred begged like a little, frightened girl.

"Fredka-!" was the only thing Ivan managed to get out.

Finally, the movie ended with an over-used bloody screen.

Panting heavily, Alfred cautiously opened one eye. "I-Is it safe now...?"

"Alfred, the credits have been rolling for over a minute now..." he said, thankful the other couldn't see his flushed face.

"Uff," he sighed in relief, starting to laugh. "That sure was one hell of a scary movie, right, Ivan?" he looked up at him, grinning.

"H-Horrifying," he spit out, hoping he'd take the stuttering as fear.

"You know what we need now? Ice cream," Alfred stated proudly, not noticing the Russian's flushed face.

Only Alfred could manage to go from whimpering to gluttonous in under a minute. "Da..."

"Stay here, I'll go get it now." He stood up, happily skipping to the kitchen, from where he retrieved a gallon of neapolitan ice cream and two spoons. "Eat up!" he said once he'd returned.

He didn't care much for the frozen sweet, but Ivan ate with him anyways, still warm with the thoughts of the earlier events.

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred said with the spoon still in his mouth, making his speech muffled, "are you staying over for the night?"

Oh, that. He hadn't planned the movie would've been so painfully long, but if he was already here... "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nah, it's cool," he said, flashing the other a thumbs up. Secretly, Alfred _wanted_ him to stay. He was awfully terrified of sleeping alone, especially after a movie like that.

Well, it was getting late anyways. Ivan put down his spoon and moved to stand up. "Your guest room is on the left, right? I don't quite-"

"Noooo!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed, clinging to Ivan's legs, preventing him from leaving the room. His cheeks started to flush when he felt the Russian's confused gaze land on him.

Ivan raised an amused brow. "Is there a problem with your guest room, Fredka?"

"I-It's not that, I just..." he mumbled the last bit in an unintelligible way.

"Pardon me, I didn't quite catch that."

Puffing out his rosy cheeks in annoyance, he frowned. "I said, _sleep with me_." Alfred said this with such a rare seriousness, it was almost baffling.

Now Ivan's brows raised to comical levels while his face erupted into red. _Well then._ "Ah..."

"Well?" Alfred pried, letting go of the Russian's legs and standing up.

"Uh... Well that depends on what you meant by-"

"Ivan," Alfred said, looking the other man in the eye, face completely serious yet tinged with scarlet, "**I want you to sleep with me tonight.**"

The severity in the American's eyes almost scared him. "A-Alright...?" He decided, slightly dazed.

Breaking out into a goofy grin, Alfred pounced on Ivan, hugging him tightly. "Yeah! Thanks, bro!"

Well _he_ was surprisingly forward. Ivan followed the blond, almost awkwardly, all the way up to his room.

Humming his national anthem, Alfred guided Ivan to his room, which was actually cleaner than most would have imagined. There was the occasional item of clothing here and there, but it was not exactly messy.

'Was he always so casual about these sorts of things?' Ivan stared at him for a while, wondering who the hell was supposed to initiate this.

Plopping himself down unto the huge king-sized bed, Alfred let out a laugh. He looked up at Ivan as he lied sprawled across the bed. The Russian stared on from the doorway, still beet red and looking confused.

"Come on, dude. I don't bite. Aren't cha gonna lie down?"

Realizing he was only making this more awkward by staying there, Ivan moved to the other side of the blond's bed. Staring at Ivan as he walked towards the bed, Alfred felt relieved his plan had been a success. 'Score!' he shouted in his mind, doing a little dance. He wouldn't have to sleep by himself!

Nevertheless, before he could tell himself otherwise, Ivan grabbed Alfred's chin and **_kissed him_**.

The American's brain crashed when the bigger man planted a kiss on his lips. He stared at him, wide-eyed and unblinking, unable to process what was going on. Meanwhile, Ivan's previous awkwardness seemed to melt away as he continued his assault on Alfred's lips. He didn't realize he was reaching to take off the blond's shirt until his hand grabbed the fabric.

Face as red as the stripes on his flag, Alfred shut his eyes. He pulled back for air and yelped when he felt the other's cold hand against his midriff. "E-Eek! What the hell, Ivan?!" he screeched, touching his lips in disbelief.

The sound broke Ivan right out of his daze. He blinked. "W-What?"

"J-Just what was that for?!" his voice's pitch just kept escalating.

'The hell?' "But you... You _asked me to_..."

"I asked you to _sleep_ with me because I was scared of being alone!" he flailed his arms as he said this.

There was a long pause in which both of them looked at each other, still questioning the other's motive before it simultaneously clicked in their minds.

"...Well, this is awkward..." Alfred said, coughing into his hand.

The blush returned full force. "Indeed it is," the other managed to get out.

"...Y-You know..." Alfred laughed nervously, trying to break the silence, "You are an awful kisser. You need more practice."

"Oh Really?" He chuckled in spite of himself. "Well your subtext needs some work. _'I want you to sleep with me tonight.'_"

"How the heck was I supposed to know you'd interpret it that way?" he poked Ivan's cheek, pouting.

He smiled a little. "Because usually, people don't say that when they think they'll have nightmares about cheesy, over-priced horror films."

"Hey! That was a really scary movie!" Alfred chuckled. "And excuuuse me for not knowing that," he said in a mock tone.

"You're such a _child_."

Alfred gasped, clutching his heart mockingly. "Ouch. That hurt."

"Oh, I'm sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, a _child_ is a better kisser than you!" he taunted, sticking out his tongue.

He thought on that for a moment. "...Is that so?"

"Well, duh."

The bed creeped more on Alfred's side as Ivan's body drew closer. "Prove it."

Gulping and trying to keep his cool, Alfred scoffed. "Hah! I can and I will!" ...And yet he didn't move an inch.

Ivan wasn't anywhere near budging. "Well?" he chirped.

"G-Gimme a moment! You can't rush perfection, you know?" he laughed nonchalantly, but he was actually starting to sweat. Alfred wasn't an experienced kisser! Heck, he might actually be worse than Ivan! He'd only said that to tease him, not considering how it could backfire.

'Well, fuck me...'

With one last deep breath, he pounced on the Russian man, forcing him down on the bed and pinning him down. He proceeded to kiss him, albeit sloppily.

Seeing the blond's face, Ivan almost laughed his comment off as a joke. The tackle, however, caught him off guard. He sat in a sort of daze while Alfred kissed him. He was only about as experienced as he was, but he made up for it in pure, boundless energy.

Chests rising and falling rhythmically, the two men kissed passionately, unleashing all the sexual frustration they hid pent up inside their bodies. It was a primeval, raw scene. More and more quickly, the bedroom, the night's earlier events, **_everything_** began to slip out of focus. Tongues lashed in a battle of dominance worthy of two superpowers.

Alfred wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally pulled back, breathless and tired. He would have just lied over Russia if it hadn't been for - you guessed it - the hard bulge in his pants.

Panting and staring at the ceiling, Ivan hadn't noticed (thankfully), his thoughts still swimming. Hovering above Ivan, Alfred cleared his throat. "So...?" he flashed him a smirk.

Not wanting to give him a big head, Ivan scoffed. "It was decent," he tried to say indifferently, sitting up, "Although, why did you randomly sto- ..."

Blinking, Alfred stared into Ivan's eyes. "What is it?"He wasn't looking at him, though. His eyes trailed southwards.

Frowning and following his gaze, Alfred's face paled when he realized the situation he was in. "Err..."

"..._Well then._"

"I-I can explain! ...Okay, I can't, but-!"

Surprisingly, Ivan laughed. "You really _are_ a child!" At the other's look, he quickly amended, "It's fine, Fredka. I also... Uh..."

Alfred gasped, pointing down. "IVAN'S GOT A BONER! IVAN'S GOT A BONER!" he chanted in a sing-song voice, laughing.

Which Ivan responded to with a hit upside the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, still laughing, rubbing the sore spot.

"Aren't you a little too old for taunting?"

"I'm a child, remember?" Alfred smirked.

"Smartass," he said flatly, before turning his head. "S-So what should we do about...?"

"Hmm..." Alfred shrugged, "Beats me. What do you wanna do?"

"It's your fault!" Ivan whined, "Think of something!"

"My fault?!" he pouted, indignant. "You were the one who suddenly kissed me!"

"Well it was _your_ comment that got us into this!"

"...Well, fuck." Alfred sighed, rubbing his temples. "You better do something about Florida, okay?"

"Alright, alright," he finally relented. So lazy...

Lying back down on the bed beside Ivan, Alfred stretched, looking up at the Russian with a small, embarrassed smile. In one swift motion, Alfred was stripped of his lower garments, exposing his member to the cool bedroom air.

Eyes widening as he fully took in the situation, Alfred blushed heavily. "T-That was quick..." he said, looking away. Biting back his own reservations, Ivan reached a hand out to grip it gently, giving a few experimental pumps.

A few short moans and yelps escaped Alfred's lips, pleasant sensations spreading across his body. "H-Have you ever done this before...? You know, to someone other than yourself?" he questioned, looking down at Ivan.

"Ah... Not really..." Maybe with other women, but certainly not with a man. "I'm not going too fast, am I?"

Alfred closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Don't stop," he mumbled.

Taking that as encouragement, he increased his hand's speed, the other unconsciously reaching for his own problem. Throwing his head back, Alfred started to pant, holding on to the bed sheets. "That... feels good..."

Stroking his and Alfred's cocks at a somewhat erratic pace, Ivan asked him, "W-What about you? Have you ever...?"

"Ahh..." he breathed out, propping himself on his elbows to look at Ivan, "N-No. First time too."

"Oh..." Well, this was nice, but it felt as if he was moving too slow, somehow. Curious of the reaction he would get, Ivan lowered his head to Florida and quickly gave it a lick.

Alfred was more than surprised of his own reaction. He'd inhaled sharply, letting out that air in a loud moan as he fell back against the bed. He covered his mouth with both hands, embarrassed. This... This was actually the first time someone's mouth had been near his little friend.

'Interesting...' Ivan mused. Slowing his pace, he proceeded to repeat the action several times, smirking in satisfaction at each yelp and moan the American let out.

These annoying little involuntary sounds kept coming and coming, almost non-stop. Alfred had never imagined it could feel this good. Reaching a hand towards the Russian man's head, the American entangled his fingers in his hair. He needed something to hold on to.

Ivan leaned into the touch, giving longer and wetter licks in return, until on a whim, he decided to latch his mouth on the cock's head. Not really knowing how to hold back, being overwhelmed by these foreign sensations, Alfred was loud. _Really_ loud. There would be plenty of time to feel embarrassed later. All he could feel now was a fire building up at the pit of his stomach. He urged Ivan to keep going.

Alfred's moans were becoming more and more erotic, Ivan noticed, the further he moved his head along his member. He continued to stroke the base of what he hadn't reached yet. Alfred noticed the familiar warmness that preceded release and panicked. "I-Ivan, I...!" but he was cut off by another sharp intake of breath. He wanted to warn the other nation of his approaching need for release, but he couldn't speak. Far too into his work, Russia hadn't noticed the cut off yelp. He'd continued sucking and licking until he felt Alfred explode in his mouth.

Panting and struggling to swallow his own spit, Alfred sat up. "I-I'm so sorry, dude! I tried to warn you but-!" Too late. Ivan had reeled back his head and swallowed.

And Alfred just stared at him wide-eyed, gaping. His face was on fire from such embarrassment. He hadn't expected him to swallow! "Dude..."

Ivan stared at him as if nothing had happened at all. "Da, Fredka?"

"HOW CAN YOU ACT SO COOL?!" he screeched.

He chuckled. "It's just cum, Alfred. I've tasted worse. Specifically, those restaurants you're so fond of... McDowels?"

"McDonald's...? You're comparing my jizz to McDonald's? Seriously?" he stared at him with a pokerface.

"I believe I just did."

Alfred didn't know whether to burst out laughing or facepalm. So instead, he fell back on the bed. "Jesus Christ..." He didn't get to rest for too long, however.

"Fredka~!" Ivan sing-songed like the blond had earlier.

"Wha?" he called, still lying down.

"I believe _you_ still have work to do."

"...Oh."

Still feeling embarrassed by how quickly everything had happened, Alfred sat up again, his hair covering his eyes. Ivan shifted in discomfort. He hasn't been able to finish himself off.

Regardless of feeling embarrassment, Alfred complied, pushing the other man down on the bed. He looked him in the eye for a split second before leaning down and pecking his lips quickly. He then proceeded to undress him and take his member into his mouth, rather surprised by the size. Ivan hissed at the sudden warmth on his cock, grabbing on to Alfred's head to stop him from bucking into the blond's mouth.

Moving up and down along his shaft, Alfred traced small circles with his tongue over the other's skin. It was a really foreign feeling, but he quickly got used to it, even starting to enjoy it. The noises coming from Ivan (which he thought were 'cute') motivated him to move faster. The image of Alfred, soaked in sweat and head eagerly bobbing down his member started to prove too much to handle. Ivan fisted the sheets. "Alfred-!"

He quickened his pace, smirking in triumph as, a few seconds later, the Russian orgasmed. A warm and yet foul-tasting sticky goo flowed into his mouth. He pulled back just for Ivan to see him swallow his seed, sporting a cocky smirk.

Eyes widened appreciatively at the sight. "... Not bad," he muttered, his sated body falling back onto Alfred's pillows.

Laughing like the idiot he was, Alfred pounced on Ivan, clinging to him. "That was fun!"

He smiled in return, running a hand through the energetic blond's locks. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Yawning, Alfred pulled a blanket over the two of them, not even bothering to put pants back on. He took off his shirt, threw it aside, and cuddled against Ivan, head resting on his shoulder.

A few minutes went by. "Fredka?" Ivan called out on the verge of sleep.

"Mmhmm?"

"Boo," he whispered in his ear, remembering the last line of the movie.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" the American screamed, squirming away from him and ultimately falling off the bed.

The other man chuckled. "Good night, Alfred!"

"You son of a bitch..." Alfred growled, rubbing his head. Ivan was already out.

Sighing and climbing back into the bed, Alfred cuddled against the trolling Russian. "I hate you, you asshole..." he whispered, smiling and falling asleep safely next to him.


End file.
